


Hot and Bothered

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna come to an understanding when left behind by the motorcade.





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hot and Bothered**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** September 18, 2002  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** J/D, based on the premise for the first episode, no spoilers beyond the TV Guide summary of what happens to J/D and Toby, so if you've read that your safe, if you are that spoiler-free more power to you, save this for 9/26.  
**Disclaimer:** They are sadly not mine, even if I channel Sorkin during my business trip to California, they're still his…  
**Notes:** This is not related in any way to my Returning Home Series.  In fact I shouldn't even be writing this, I should be preparing for my business trip, but it wouldn't leave me alone and when I get back the premiere will be old news.  This is how I would like it to play out, but we all know that's not going to happen.  


"How far do you think we've walked?" Josh asked quietly to Donna, trying to avoid Toby's wrath at all costs. 

"Well my feet, encased in 2 inch heels by the way, think its been about 10 miles, but probably closer to 5," Donna smiled at him despite her discomfort and the fact that it was his fault. 

It made him feel worse, Donna's sad smile.  Toby wasn't speaking to him, which he could deal with, but the look on Donna's face was killing him. 

"I always tell you you need better shoes, but you never listen," Josh tried to joke. 

"The next time we're going to be stranded in the middle of farm country I'll remember to put a pair of sneakers in my purse," Donna glared at him, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. 

"Didn't you grow up on a farm?" Josh poked her in the side and she giggled. 

"I grew up in a condo," Donna hung her head in mock shame. 

"I didn't even know they had condos in Wisconsin." 

"Joshua Lyman, according to the 2000 decennial census there are over 200,000 people living in Madison, Wisconsin.  I am not some little backwoods farm girl hick," she poked him back. 

"So I guess you can't tell what direction we're heading based on the moss on the trees or the way the leaves are blowing or anything?" 

"No," Donna sighed, "but I can tell you I'm not going to make it much further without a break." 

Josh looked around and all he could see was grass and cleared corn fields.  They hadn't seen a vehicle in well over an hour.  Josh was tired too and he had normal shoes on. 

"Toby, I need to stop for awhile," Donna approached the silent man. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said quietly, "you should get out of the sun." 

Toby noticed Donna's fair skin turning pink in the warm September sun. 

"There's some trees over that way," Donna pointed and the men followed her. 

When she got to the soft meadow grass Donna slipped off her shoes and carried them dangling from her fingers.  Josh could hear her sigh as her feet made contact with the soft cool grass. 

"Listen," Donna instructed. 

"What?" Toby and Josh looked around confused. 

"Water.  Can you hear it?  Maybe there's a stream or something," she took off toward the sound and the men jogged to catch up to her. 

When they finally reached her, Donna was standing in a small clearing near a rushing stream.  The water gurgled and spluttered over rocks and bubbled down over small falls.  Josh had never seen anything so beautiful or necessary. 

"Think we can drink it?" he asked as he came up beside her. 

"I think so, it looks clean and it's moving pretty quickly," Donna took out her long-empty Evian bottle and filled it with the cool liquid. 

She drank from the bottle and then shared with the men.  Then she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a tight short tank top underneath.  She sat on a rock and rolled up her pant legs, pulling off her trouser socks. 

She waded ankle-deep in the water and cupped a handful, letting the water escape through her fingers.  She brought her now cool hands to the warm skin of her chest and face.  She knew she was burning, but not being prepared for this little jaunt through the country she had no sunscreen on. 

She brought more water up top her now bare arms and attempted to lower her body temperature. 

"Can we just sit for a bit?" Donna asked. 

"Sure," the men agreed, equally tired and hot. 

Donna laid her blouse on a big flat rock and climbed up.  Most of the rock was shaded by a tree so it was cool and Donna stretched out on her back, her hands behind her head. 

"Comfy?" Josh asked as he sat on a neighboring rock. 

"As comfy as one gets on a rock Joshua," Donna turned her head and squinted at him. 

"I'm sorry about this," Josh sighed, frustrated and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

"It'll be fine, there has to be a hotel or something soon, we'll get a hold of Leo and he can send a car for us in the morning," Donna reached out and patted his arm. 

"If Toby doesn't kill me first," Josh snorted. 

"You OK Donna?" Toby asked as he joined them. 

"Yeah Toby, I'll be fine.  The water helped," Donna smiled. 

"You're going to be sore later," Toby commented as he looked at her pink face. 

"Damn alabaster skin," Donna laughed and hopped off the rock.  She filled the water bottle and drank the whole thing before filling it again for the road. 

She tied her shirt around her waist and carried her shoes for as long as possible, only putting them on when they reached the asphalt. 

Another hour or so passed when a man in a pick up truck approached.  Donna waived her arm tiredly and he stopped.  He was wearing jeans and an Oxford shirt, he didn't look like a farmer. 

"What do we have here?" the man smiled. 

"It's a bit of a long story, but we were separated from our party and we need to find a motel or something, at least a phone," Donna sighed. 

The man got out of the truck. 

"I'm Jack Andrews," he offered his hand to Donna. 

"Donna Moss, this is…" 

"I know who you are, Mr. Lyman, Mr. Ziegler," he shook both their hands. 

"Please, Toby and Josh," Toby corrected as he shook the man's hand. 

"I'm a big fan of President Bartlett, sorry I missed his speech earlier," Jack smiled warmly at Donna. 

"Well, we're sorry we missed our motorcade," Josh cringed at the look the man was giving Donna. 

"I probably don't want to know how that happened," Jack winked at Donna and if possible her cheeks turned even pinker. 

"The President insists on surrounding himself with the best and the brightest," Donna shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"You guys'll have to hop in the back, Donna can ride up front with me.  There's a diner and a motel about 12 miles from here, hopefully that will suffice for the evening," Jack lowered the tailgate for the men to hop in and escorted Donna around to the passenger side, helping her in to the high cab. 

The truck arrived in the dusty center of town, the town hall on one corner and the post office across the street.  As promised there was a diner, a tiny motel and a convenience store. 

"I'm sorry I can't take you all the way to the airport, but it's another 50 miles and I have a house call to make," Jack explained as he helped Donna down from the truck.  Toby and Josh had made their way around from the back. 

"You're a doctor?" Donna asked with a smile. 

"Not quite, a vet.  I was heading out to the Hastings to tend to a sick sheep." 

"I'm so sorry we kept you," Donna placed her hand on Jack's arm and Toby did the same thing to restrain Josh. 

"No trouble, the Hastings will get a kick out of this, they're big Bartlett supporters too.  Hope you make it back to DC," Jack waved and got back in the truck. 

"Well thank God, civilization," Toby announced as he attempted successfully to get a cell phone signal. 

He called Leo who was more amused than angry with his wayward staff.  It was now approaching 6:00 PM and they would not be able to get a commercial flight out tonight.  Leo assured them a limo would pick them up in the morning and get them back to DC in plenty of time to be properly ridiculed by the President. 

"Why don't you guys go in and order some food, I'll get us some rooms at the motel," Josh suggested and Donna handed him his credit card. 

"You want a burger?" Donna asked. 

"Can I?" his eyes lit up. 

"I think today we can make an exception," Donna smiled as her hand brushed against his. 

Toby held the door open for Donna and they slid into a booth at the back of the diner.  A friendly waitress approached a couple minutes later. 

"What can I get you two?" 

"Actually, there are three of us, but I'll order for him.  I'd like a turkey sandwich, lettuce and tomato, mayonnaise on the side." 

"Fries?" 

"No thanks.  Also, the largest glass of ice water you can find." 

"And you?" she smiled and turned to Toby. 

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with fries and a Coke please," Toby rubbed his eyes. 

"And water Toby.  Please bring three glasses of ice water.  We'll also need a hamburger, burnt beyond recognition, and fries," Donna placed Josh's order as the bells over the door jingled his arrival. 

Donna scooted over to let Josh in the booth as the waitress collected the menus. 

"Did you tell her to burn it?" 

"Yes, Joshua," Donna patted his hand as he handed her his credit card back. 

"Why does Donna carry your credit card?" Toby asked. 

"She carries all my important stuff when we travel, credit card, license, you know?" 

"No I don't know, what's in your wallet?" 

"My White House ID, some cash and my library card," Josh shrugged. 

"Did you get some rooms?" Donna asked as she yawned. 

"Sort of." 

"Sort of?" Toby was getting angry again. 

"They only had two rooms, they're actually adjoining rooms," Josh winced waiting for the yelling to begin. 

"Oh, well that's fine," Toby waved absently. 

"They have two beds in them," Josh offered. 

"Good thing or you'd be bunking with Donna," Toby smiled as the waitress brought their water. 

The three ate hungrily and quietly.  Donna kept reaching for Josh's fries, he'd bat her hand away and then push the plate closer to her. 

"Did yours not come with a french fry option?" Josh asked with an amused grin. 

"I didn't want any until I saw yours," she shrugged. 

"I know what this is.  This is some plot between you and Dr. Bartlett to keep my cholesterol down.  You eat half of my fatty foods and I'm spared an early death," Josh chuckled as he pulled the plate back towards himself. 

"Actually, it's for my benefit.  If I got a whole order of fries, I'd eat them all.  Since these aren't mine I won't eat that many saving myself the extra calories." 

"I think you could use a few extra calories," Josh gave her a once over. 

"Not in the form of trans-fatty acids Josh," Donna bit into her sandwich. 

"Do you two ever stop talking?" Toby asked, not annoyed just curious. 

"No," they said shaking their heads in unison. 

The waitress came and cleared their plates. 

"Coffee?" 

"Yes," all three of them chorused. 

"How about some pie?  Kevin made coconut custard and blueberry today," she read off the notes on her order pad. 

"Did you say pie?" Toby's eyes lit up. 

"See Josh, if I'm going to consume extra calories they should come with coconut on top," Donna smiled as her eyes slipped shut and her lips closed over the forkful of pie. 

Josh made a slightly strangled noise and sipped his coffee. 

Toby paid the bill and the three headed across the street to the motel. 

"I think I'll grab some bottled water," Donna indicated the convenience store. 

"I'll get it, you go on and take a shower," Josh offered. 

"Thanks Josh.  And some Twizzlers," Donna added. 

"I will never again forget the Twizzlers," Josh put a hand over his heart. 

Toby and Donna keyed in to their rooms and quickly unlocked the connecting doors. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Donna hooked her thumb toward the bathroom and closed her connecting door almost all the way. 

She peeled off her dusty sweaty clothes, the thought of putting them back on tomorrow completely unappealing.  She shook them out and hung them near the open window to air out.  Closing the bathroom door behind her she stripped off her underwear and pulled the trouser socks out of her purse.  She put them all in the sink with some motel-provided shampoo to soak. 

She turned on the water and adjusted it to lukewarm, her skin burning from the sun.  She took the stiff face cloth from the counter and the small bar of soap and stepped in the shower. 

She washed away the dirt and sweat of the day, washing her hair twice and rinsing it thoroughly.  There was no conditioner and she knew it was going to be hell to brush it out, but the water felt so good coursing over her body. 

She stepped out of the shower and dried off, the rough towel causing additional pain on her shoulder and chest.  She heard Josh in her room, probably dropping off the water and candy. 

"Donna!" he yelled. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm here, so don't come out naked or anything," he shouted through the door. 

"'Kay,'" she laughed as she wrapped the towel around her and used the other one for her hair. 

She opened the door and Josh could smell the clean soap and feel the moist air from the bathroom.  The tiny motel towel doing very little to staunch the images playing through his mind as he stared at Donna. 

"I bought some supplies," Josh shook off the overwhelming desire he had to throw her on the bed and ravage her. 

"Like what?" Donna asked, not particularly self-conscious about her state of undress.  This was Josh, who showed up on her doorstep drunk, who she nursed back to health after the shooting, who she loved. 

Donna groaned quietly as she tried to push those thoughts aside. 

"Some snacks and water," Josh indicated the array of food on the dresser. 

"Toothbrush and tooth paste," Josh presented them like a prize girl on a game show. 

"I also picked up some tee shirts to commemorate our vacation in the lovely state of Indiana and to sleep in," he tossed her a pink tee shirt with Indiana written in blue letters, it was huge and would be perfect for sleeping. 

"Good thinking Josh," Donna announced proudly. 

"I figured you'd want to get out of your clothes.  Um, I also got this for, you know, your alabaster skin," he handed her a small bottle of aloe lotion and if Donna didn't know better she would have thought he was shy about it. 

"Thanks," Donna's hand shook as she reached for it. 

"Do you need some help, with your shoulders?" Josh asked indicating the red skin. 

"Yeah," Donna's voice sounded hoarse. 

She turned around and pulled the end of the towel on her head out of the way.  It was silent in the room.  He squeezed out a small amount of lotion and Donna could hear the air suck back in the bottle.  She didn't think there was another noise in the entire motel as Josh's hands made contact with her back and she hissed. 

"Sorry," Josh pulled back at her pain. 

"No, it's OK, it's just cold," Donna smiled over her shoulder at him. 

He replaced his hands on her shoulders and could feel how hot her skin was, her warmth adding to his own increasing temperature. 

He rubbed the lotion gently along her back and shoulders and down the back of her arms, which weren't red, but he didn't want to actually stop touching her. 

Finally, he removed his hands and Donna turned around, the towel toppling off her head and her wet hair falling around her face.  Without thinking any more he reached for her neck and drew her to him, kissing her soundly. 

His other hand moved to her shoulder and the instant pain jolted them both out of the kiss. 

"Oh God Donna, I'm sorry," Josh rested his forehead on hers and his hot breath on her face made her sunburn worse. 

"Really?" Donna asked boldly, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 

"No," he grinned, "I mean I am sorry for causing you pain." 

Donna wasn't sure if he meant the physical pain of her sunburn or the emotional pain of kissing her when he really couldn't. 

Donna kissed him softly and stepped away, a cool breeze from the window causing goose bumps to appear on her scorched skin.  She took the tee shirt and went in to the bathroom. 

When she came out Josh was sitting on the bed with his shoes off staring in to space. 

"There's no TV," Josh lamented as Donna attempted to comb the snarls out of her hair. 

"The horror," Donna mocked trying to return to their pre-kiss relationship. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Josh whined. 

"I'm going to sleep, we have to be up at the crack of dawn," Donna finally worked all the snarls free and combed her hair smooth. 

"Donna, about before…" Josh started, but Donna stopped him. 

"No Josh, don't.  We can't do anything about it, I know, you're still with Amy," Donna sat next to him on the bed and stared at the spot on the dresser where a TV should be. 

"I was going to say we can't do anything about it until after the election.  I actually forgot about Amy," Josh confessed. 

"Josh, she's your girlfriend," Donna smacked his arm. 

"I love you," he just said it.  After years of feeling it.  He said it and the earth didn't kick off its axis or anything. 

"You can't," Donna said softly looking anywhere but at him. 

Josh jumped off the bed and began pacing around the small room. 

"But I do Donna, I have for so long and I'm sick of waiting for it to be the right time," Josh came to a stop next to her, she stood to face him and kissed him again. 

Josh deepened the kiss and pushed her back toward the bed, his hands stroking her hips through the soft cotton tee shirt.  She forced herself to stop. 

"Joshua, I can't.  I won't sleep with another woman's boyfriend." 

"I'll end it, right now," he reached for the phone. 

"I also will not sleep with a man who breaks up with women over the phone," Donna chuckled as she took his hand from the phone and held it between her own. 

"I love you Donna." 

"You mentioned that," Donna smiled. 

"Doesn't that shock you or something?" 

"Would it shock you if I told you I loved you?" 

"No," he answered quietly. 

"I love you Josh.  Now go to bed so we can get out of here tomorrow," Donna kissed his cheek and watched him pass through the connecting door, closing it, but not locking it. 

"How's Donna?" Toby asked looking up from the newspaper Josh had bought at the convenience store. 

"Fine," Josh answered distractedly, "her shoulders are sore, but she's fine." 

"OK, well I'm done in the bathroom if you want to shower," Toby suggested. 

"Yeah," Josh walked dazedly into the small bathroom. 

Later that night, Toby woke up in the pitch black room.  For a moment he was confused, uncertain of the last time he was anywhere this dark.  Finally, remembering the situation he looked over to the other bed to find it empty. 

He sat up in bed and saw the silhouette of his missing roommate in a chair by the window. 

"Josh?" he whispered. 

"Yeah Toby?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm in love with Donna," now that he had vocalized it he couldn't seem to stop.  He'd have to be careful around the press and Amy. 

"I know, but why can't you sleep?" 

"Because she said…wait.  What do you mean you know?" Josh turned around so he was looking towards Toby's voice, the dark hiding the look of surprise on his face. 

"Your feelings for your assistant have been apparent to many of us for some time now," Toby answered matter-of-factly. 

"But, why didn't anyone tell me?  You encouraged me to date Amy?" 

"I wouldn't say I encouraged you, but I didn't discourage you.  Besides you said you were ensorcelled," Toby snorted. 

"Yeah, when I said that, I may have been overstating a little," Josh got up and walked back to his bed. 

"Why are you realizing this now?" 

"I've been taking it for granted, loving Donna.  It hasn't been an emotion so much as a state of being for me.  It just overwhelmed me earlier, I touched her and I couldn't not touch her any more." 

"So what's wrong?" 

"She said we couldn't love each other yet." 

"She's right," Toby sighed. 

"I know, but dammit I'm sick of waiting.  I love her Toby." 

"So you've said, repeatedly.  And I would stop saying that once we get back to DC, at least until November 6th, now go to sleep." 

"But we're going to win the election Toby.  Do we have to wait four more years?" 

"Your unsubstantiated optimism aside, even if we win, we're a lame duck administration that survived a major breech of ethics scandal, your love life will be completely inconsequential." 

"You think?" 

"I know, now please go to sleep." 

The next morning the car was there to pick them up as promised.  She didn't have any luggage, but Donna packed up the left over snacks and her new tee shirt which she intended to keep forever with the ID tag Josh handed her the first day they met. 

Josh and Toby were already outside when Donna breezed out of her room.  She looked perfect.  Her hair was neat, her clothes were fresh, she even smelled good.  Josh and Toby looked at each other and then at her and shook their heads. 

"Ready?" she smiled as she climbed into the limo. 

Two cars were waiting at National.  One was ready to take Donna home for a full day off at the President's order.  The other was to take Toby and Josh to the White House, immediately. 

It was about 8:00 PM when Donna emerged from her second bath of the day.  Someone was knocking on her door. 

"Coming!" she yelled as she secured the tie on her bathrobe. 

"Hi!" Josh smiled and held up a bag from Wilson's bakery. 

"Hi," she smiled, "come in." 

"I come bearing pie," Josh opened the bag and produced two pieces of chocolate cream pie. 

"Yum," Donna went for forks and milk. 

They sat and ate the pie in silence. 

"I broke up with Amy," Josh announced as he put his empty container on the coffee table. 

"Over the phone?" Donna arched an eyebrow at him. 

"No, I went over there after work.  I'm not entirely sure we weren't already broken up judging by her reaction, or lack of one," Josh grinned. 

"OK," Donna cleared off the coffee table. 

"OK what?" Josh asked as she came back in the living room. 

"OK, good you broke up with Amy, but we still have the election to worry about," Donna sat close to him leaning against his chest, her breath warm on his face. 

"I know, but win or lose, and we're going to win by the way," he smiled that thousand-watt smile that made her toes curl, "I am taking you out on a date on November 6th." 

"OK," Donna leaned over and kissed him very softly on the cheek. 

"Good, so now I'm leaving before I think about what you don't have on under that robe," Josh pulled the front of the robe closed where it was gaping just a bit. 

"See you tomorrow," Donna smiled. 

"Good night." 

The End 


End file.
